Everything's alright
by Tessa
Summary: I think you should find out for yourself. The title isn't from myself. It's a song from the movie/musical Jesus Christ Superstar. I really love this song. And again sorry for any errors. Taz - Nata, thanks again for helping me out! - I finished the sto
1. Vanished

Famous  ****

Everything's alright 

by Tessa

****

Chapter 1: Vanished 

The members were searching for a way off the plateau. Malone and Veronica went to the north side, while Challenger, Marguerite and Roxton were going to the south. Summerlee had offered to take care of Aimée, so Marguerite was able to breathe some fresh air again. They had arranged that they would be back at the treehouse at noon. When all of them were back, all of a sudden it started storming. A flash of lightening struck the tree behind the explorers. All of them could duck away just in time. A few minutes later they saw something flying in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Marguerite asked.

"It looks like a plane," Challenger said, "but it also looks like it's going to crash."

"You're right. Come on, we have to help the people who are sitting in that thing." Veronica replied.

"O no, I'm not leaving this place, except for taking a bathe in the river with Aimée."

"Marguerite!"

"What!"

"You are also going to help. Your bath with Aimée can wait. She is in good hands. Summerlee loves to take care of her. Besides helping people won't kill you! And if you don't hurry up, those people might be dead!" Marguerite's behavior was annoying Roxton. Marguerite, on the other hand, saw Roxton's face and she knew immediately there was nothing else she could do but giving in and help those people. She sighed.

"OK. I will give them a hand." She snapped.

"Thanks." Roxton started to follow the plane. The others quickly followed Roxton. After walking through the jungle for an hour there was still no sign of the plane. Everyone could see the look on Marguerite's face and it predicted nothing good.

"Where is that damned plane! I knew I should have stayed at the treehouse!"

Roxton suddenly turned to face Marguerite. The expression on his face told enough. He was really angry. "If you don't stop this instant ... !"

"Then what! I get no dinner?" 

"O, do the two of you always have to bicker? There are people out there who need our help." Malone said annoyed by the bickering of Marguerite and Roxton.

"Well, tell that to Miss Krux, since she is the one who always complains about everything."

"Take that back, Roxton!"

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it? And the truth hurts, doesn't it Marguerite?" Marguerite turned away, hiding her tear-filled face for the others. Then she ran into the jungle. The only thing she was thinking of was getting away from everyone, so they wouldn't see how much Roxton's sneering remarks had hurt her. Roxton wanted to go after her but Veronica stopped him and said that it would be a good idea to leave Marguerite alone for a while. Roxton didn't like the thought of Marguerite being alone in the jungle, but they weren't far away from the treehouse and she would be probably going right back to Aimée.

The four members remained continuing their search for the airplane. Finally, after another two hours they found it. Next to the plane stood a young man and a young woman. The young man screamed out a woman's name. The four explorers came closer. The young woman was the first one, who noticed them.

"Please, help us. Alexia, she's still inside. We can't get her out."

Roxton immediately ran into the plane to see how bad things were. Not long after he came out. With another young woman in his arms. Roxton laid her on the ground and Veronica took a look at her. The young woman was unconscious, but still alive and breathing. Veronica couldn't do much for the woman so the members took the three people with them back to the treehouse.

×××××

Marguerite was walking through the jungle. She didn't want to go back to the treehouse; afraid she had to face the others. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit that Roxton said those things about her. Said those things to her. Since the day she found out she was pregnant, Roxton never let her out of his sight. He was always there for her and when the others were not pleased by her behavior, he stood up for her. Marguerite sat down on a rock and covered her face in her hands. She started to cry.

Meanwhile Summerlee was enjoying Aimée's presence. He loved the little girl and considered her as his granddaughter. While he laid Aimée in her cradle he wondered if the group would be able to find those people. Malone had told him what had happened when he got himself more ammunition. Wondering around, Summerlee didn't notice the young native woman who was observing him. Or mainly observing Aimée.

The woman made the sound of a bird to inform the soldiers of her tribe. When the soldiers arrived, the native woman quickly told them what to do. Summerlee, still unaware of all that was going on, took a look on Aimée before he settled himself in a relaxed chair to read his favorite book. When he was just settled all of a sudden warriors came out of nowhere. The warriors headed for Aimée. Summerlee tried to stop them but one of the warriors pushed him away. Summerlee felt down. He remained laying on the floor unconsciously. The warriors took of with Aimée.

Not long after this incident, the others came back. Roxton carried the unconscious woman, while the others walked behind him. When they had entered the living room, Veronica was the first who saw Summerlee lying on the ground. She ran towards him to see if he was all right. When she kneeled down Summerlee awakened.

"What happened?" he asked with a groan.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Are you all right?" Veronica responded.

Roxton had laid the woman on Veronica's bed. The other two had followed him and they stayed with their friend. Roxton returned with a concerned face. 

"Arthur, are you all right?" 

"Yes, thanks for your concern John, but I'm fine."

"Where are Marguerite and Aimée? Taking a bath?"

"Aimée's supposed to be in her cradle. But I have no idea where Marguerite is. I thought she went with you guys."

"Yes, she was. But Roxton and she had a little argument and then she ran into the jungle. We all 

thought it was for the best to leave her alone for a while for she probably would have gone back to the treehouse right away." Malone said.

"She hasn't returned." 

In the meanwhile Roxton went to his and Marguerite's bedroom to take a look at Aimée. When he looked, Aimée's cradle was empty. Roxton came as pale as he had ever been back in the living room. The other members stared at him with great anxiety on their faces.

"Aimée ... Gone ... " This were the only words Roxton could speak. His face looked astonished. 

Summerlee started to remember what had happened. "Oh my God. No!"

"What?" Malone remarked.

"They took Aimée."

"Who took Aimée. Arthur?" Challenger asked the man.

"Some warriors. I have no idea which tribe they were from. I have never seen them here."

Roxton had listened to all this and all of a sudden he stood up, walked out of the room to his own and slapped the door behind him. By the hard sound of the slapping door the young woman awakened. The young man came to the living room.

"Alexia ... She is awake."

"Well, I will take a look at her." Summerlee said. Both walked back to Veronica's room. "What's your name?"

"I'm Joseph, Phoebe is the one sitting in the chair and this is Alexia."

"What happened?"

Joseph answered Summerlee's question. He told the man that the pilot got a heart attack and had died. The three of them weren't able to land the plane and they asked over the radio for help. All of a sudden it had started raining and then there was a this flash of lightening and the next moment the plane crashed down. 

Meanwhile Summerlee had examined Alexia and he stated that everything was all right with her. The only thing she needed was a good night's rest. Phoebe yawned and curled herself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in and closed her eyes.

"Maybe it's a good idea to get some rest my boy." Summerlee said paternal en he left the room. The young man laid himself down on the floor. Soon the three of them were asleep.

When Summerlee entered the living room, Challenger, Malone and Veronica were talking about Aimée's disappearance. Summerlee blamed himself for not being able to stop those warriors but the others quickly told him there was nothing he could do. Roxton had left his room, walked into the living room to get his rifle and took the elevator downstairs. Challenger asked him what he thought he was doing, but Roxton didn't give any response.

×××××

Marguerite stopped crying. _«Who is that?» _Marguerite hit herself behind some bushes. When the warriors came closer she also saw a native woman with a baby in her arms, HER baby. Marguerite wanted to stand up to get Aimée but a strong hand hold her back. Furious she turned around and looked at the face of Lord John Roxton. Immediately her anger fainted away.

"She ... she has Aimée." Marguerite whispered.

"I saw. Come on. We have to leave this place. I have found their village and they doesn't seem that friendly."

"But Aimée ... "

"We will get her back, my darling. We will get her back."

Roxton took Marguerite's hand in his and they headed back for the treehouse. Telling the others what they had seen. After a mile Marguerite pulled her hand out of Roxton's, still remembering the words he had said to her. Roxton turned around. He saw tears on her face. He walked towards her and wanted to take her in his arms but Marguerite flinched away.

"We better go back and tell the others we have found Aimée."


	2. Making plans

Everything's alright

Thanks Natasha, for helping me out again!

Taz.

****

Everything's alright

by Tessa

Chapter 2: Making plans

Marguerite and Roxton walked back to the treehouse in deep silence. Both were too occupied with their own thoughts. It bothered Roxton a lot that Marguerite really was thinking he meant all the words he said. Right after he had said his sneering remarks, he regretted them. He loved this woman, more than he had ever loved a woman whom had come into his life. 

Marguerite heard Roxton's remarks echoing in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she did not notice the low branch. She stumbled against it and uttered a curse. Roxton immediately turned around and rushed over to her. When he was close enough, Marguerite collapsed and Roxton caught her just in time.

×××××

In the treehouse, everyone was silent. They couldn't believe that someone would kidnap Aimée. Summerlee walked towards Veronica's room where the three young persons of the plane where sleeping. In a minute he was back in the living room.

"How are they?" Veronica asked

"They're still asleep. The crash exhausted them." Summerlee replied.

"Do you know what bothers me," Challenger spoke all of a sudden, "I have no idea where those youngsters came from. Look at the plane. There are plans in England but nothing like the one that crashed."

"What are you implying George? That those kids somehow traveled through time? That they are from the future?" Summerlee responded.

No one else was able to react on what just had been said, for Joseph, Phoebe and Alexia entered the living room. Nobody spoke a word until Veronica asked if they were hungry. The four of them went to the kitchen while Summerlee, Challenger and Malone stayed in the living room. When they were out of sight Malone started to look concerned.

"What is wrong my boy?" Summerlee asked.

"Roxton, by this time he should have found Marguerite and Aimée and be back here at the treehouse. Where the hell is he?"

×××××

Roxton had laid Marguerite down on the ground and leaned over her to see if she was still 

breathing. When he found out she was breathing, he shifted her in a more comfortable position. She moaned and slowly her eyes opened. 

"Thank God. Marguerite are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Marguerite tried to pull herself up. Roxton assisted her. Marguerite didn't know what to do. She longed for Roxton taking her in his arms. On the other hand, his remarks still upset her. Quickly she stood up and walked back to the treehouse, leaving a dismayed Roxton. Not long after that, Roxton followed Marguerite back to the treehouse.

×××××

After a ten minutes walk Roxton and Marguerite were back at the treehouse. When they entered the living room their friends friendly welcomed them. All of them were glad that they had returned safely.

"Where is Aimée?" Malone asked.

"Ask him!" Marguerite said snappish. "If it wasn't for Lord Roxton here, Aimée would be back again!"

"Well excuse me, your highness! If I hadn't stop you they would have killed you!"

Marguerite turned around and looked enraged at Roxton. "Well, maybe it's a good idea to let me do it my own way and let myself killed if that's what it takes to get my daughter back!" 

"In case you have forgotten Miss Krux! Aimée is my daughter as well. And I want her back home with us as much as you do!"

Marguerite turned around and bumped into Alexia. She pushed the young woman out of her way and ran off to her room. Alexia looked at the dark-haired woman and than lifted her shoulders. Roxton walked towards her and asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah, thanks." Alexia answered. Satisfied with the answer Roxton went after Marguerite, not knowing that Alexia looked at him with desire in her eyes.

"It's getting pretty late and you have to stay calm, Alexia. Why don't you get some more sleep? You all can stay in my room, I will sleep here in a chair." Veronica offered. All three youngsters were very grateful and went back to bed.

Summerlee and Challenger also went to their rooms. Ned and Veronica were the only ones left.

"You can sleep in my bed." Malone offered. "I will sleep here in a chair."

"Why don't we both sleep in your bed?" 

Malone looked at Veronica with surprised eyes. Veronica took his hand and they walked to Malone's bedroom.

×××××

Joseph and Phoebe were soon asleep. Alexia however couldn't. She was thinking about Roxton. When he had carried her back to the treehouse, she sometimes had regained consciousness. She knew he was the right one. She would love him and he would love her. They were made for each other.

Meanwhile Roxton was trying to talk to Marguerite, but he had no success. Marguerite was being as stubborn as she had ever been. Roxton turned around and walked out of the room before he was saying things he surely knew he wouldn't want to say to her.

The next morning everyone was awake rather early. The three young persons were still asleep. The members talked about a way to get Aimée back home.

"I saw there village and they really don't look that friendly." Roxton said.

"Were was it?" Veronica asked.

"Ten, fifteen minutes away from here."

"I think I got a plan. Me, Challenger and Malone are going to the East Side of that village and you and Marguerite are going to the west. We stay there for let's say two hours and watch what they do and how many guards there are. Then we will meet at the big tree."

"Excellent idea Veronica." Roxton said. "Marguerite?"

"Whatever!" Marguerite said careless. Meanwhile Alexia had awakened and she walked into the living room.

"Are all of you going to look for that baby?"

"That baby is happens to be my baby!" Marguerite flied out.

Roxton looked at Marguerite and then to Alexia, who hadn't paid attention to Marguerite's snappish remark. 

"Is it okay if I help searching? After all I owe you one." Alexia looked at Roxton. Marguerite saw Alexia look at Roxton and she felt jealousy take over control. She quickly took the elevator downstairs. The others followed.

"In two hours we'll meet at the big tree." Veronica yelled to Roxton, Marguerite and Alexia.

****


	3. The Zulta Village

Everything's alright ****

Everything's alright

by Tessa

Chapter 3: The Zulta-village

Roxton, Marguerite and Alexia walked through the jungle. Marguerite walked 

beside Roxton and Alexia walked behind them. Roxton tried to calm and comfort Marguerite, but she was still angry and didn't respond. Alexia saw Roxton's reaction and started to walk a bit faster so she could walk beside him, pushing Marguerite to walk behind them. 

"How old is your baby?" Alexia asked.

Roxton's eyes softened. "She's almost 9 months now. If you knew how much Marguerite and I had been through this last year ... "

Alexia saw the look in Roxton's eyes when he talked about Aimée and Marguerite. It hurt her, it hurt her deeply. Though she managed to smile at Roxton and she said: "We will find her. I'm sure of it. Please tell me more about living here on the plateau." Alexia put a hand on his arm to 

comfort Roxton and he felt indeed a bit better by this friendly gesture. Marguerite had been in deep thoughts, but at this moment she looked up and saw Alexia and Roxton talking to each other. She felt jealousy coming up. _«Why does he let that girl touch him? How can she eases his pain of Aimée being kidnapped and I can't?»_ She was so deeply in thoughts she didn't notice that Roxton and Alexia had stopped. She bumped into Roxton and immediately flinched back, whispering a sorry. Roxton looked at her with concern for it was unusual to hear an apology out of Marguerite's mouth, but Marguerite didn't notice that. The three of them waited there for an hour, the most painful hour Marguerite had. Then it was time to go to the big tree as Veronica had said.

They walked slowly back. Alexia and Roxton continued their conversation about living on the plateau. Marguerite's jealousy grew increasingly. There was something about that girl, she didn't trust her. Marguerite started to walk a bit faster so now she was walking besides Roxton. 

"John," she said with a soft voice, "do you think we can hold Aimée in our arms again?" Roxton, glad that Marguerite spoke to him again, stopped and turned. He softly stroked her cheek and said that everything would be alright. Alexia enraged seeing Roxton touch Marguerite. _«I know your are a gentleman and that you would never leave a woman alone here in the jungle.»_ Alexia looked at Marguerite. _«He will be mine, he will be mine!»_ Alexia fainted. Roxton caught her just in time. Marguerite knew Alexia did this on purpose, she was certain of it. Alexia awakened.

"I'm sorry, I felt so dizzy all of a sudden."

"Do you think you can walk?" Roxton asked.

Alexia tried, but she pretended she couldn't. There was nothing Roxton could do than carry her 

if they wanted to be in time at the meeting place. Marguerite's patient was gone. This girl made her so mad.

"Well, I'm not waiting for this pathetic show. I will see the two of you at the big tree!"

"Marguerite ... " But Marguerite didn't look back and walked to the big tree. 

When all of they were finally at the big tree they sat down and started to discuss the situation at the village. It didn't seem to appear that the tribe wanted to kill Aimée.

"Maybe she wasn't able of getting children herself." Malone suggested.

"So you mean that makes it's OK she took my child!" Marguerite flied out.

"Marguerite, please."

"What! Don't you say a word Lord Roxton! Don't pretend if you care!" Marguerite backed away from the circle where everyone sat. She walked away and sat herself down on a stone not far from the group. The rest started to make plans on how to get into the village, not paying any attention to this mood of Marguerite. Roxton sometimes looked concerned at Marguerite but she pretended not to see it. 

__

«Why is this happening to me? Why? Why does Roxton leave me in the jungle by myself and not coming after me when I need him so much? And that whore only has to faint and he carries her! If Roxton wants to hang out with that girl it's fine by me.» She thought wrenchful. _«I want my little girl back! Roxton can walk to hell!»_ Marguerite walked to the village.

×××××

Veronica was the first one who discovered Marguerite was missing. "Has any of you saw Marguerite?"

Roxton looked around him. In the area of the big tree there was no sign of Marguerite. He stood up and started to look in bushes. The others followed his example. Even 

Alexia was searching for Marguerite although she really didn't want Marguerite back. 

__

«Now I can have Roxton. Now he will be able to love me and not that woman Marguerite. It's even better if we don't find both of them: neither the woman nor the baby.»

After searching for an hour there was still no sign for Marguerite. Roxton really was getting worried. All of them saw it. His face was speaking volumes. All of a sudden Roxton remembered their quarrel at the treehouse before they left. 

"She didn't ... " He said. 

"She didn't ... what, Roxton? Veronica and Malone asked in unison.

"Remember the incident at the treehouse? When Marguerite and I were just back? And you asked where Aimée was?" All of them nodded a yes. 

"I think she went to that village to get Aimée."

×××××

"Azalea, how is that little girl? Does she want to eat already?" A man's voice said.

"No. Boaz, I think only the woman who gave birth to her will be able to feed her. What do we have to do? I want her. You know how much I want to have children."

"Sssh, it's alright. She will be fine. Trust me."

Boaz left the bedroom and went to the living room. His parents-in-law were looking worried. He walked to them and they started to talk quietly. As quiet as they could so Azalea wouldn't hear them. After an hour to guards came in. Roughly they pushed a woman on her knees.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sire, we found her in some bushes. What should we do with her? Kill her?"

Casimir looked up. Still worried about the little girl he asked the woman what she was doing here in his village.

"I just want my little girl back." Marguerite said, cause she was the woman the guards had found.

Azalea walked in with Aimée in her hands and Marguerite flew towards her. One of the guards hold her back and slapped her in her face saying that it was forbidden for a foreigner to touch the princess and her daughter.

"HER daughter! In her dreams! She's my little girl!" Marguerite flied out. She had loosen herself out of the warrior's grip and again walked towards Azalea. "Give me back my baby and you'll be fine and I will forget you have taken her away from me. Give her to me and I leave this place immediately."

The same warrior stopped Marguerite again and hit her harder this time. Marguerite tasted some blood. Then she collapsed. Everyone in the room looked surprised. They ever expected that the woman would faint.

" Guard, bring that woman to my room and make sure that when I come there's standing a bowl of water next to the bed." Ursula, Azalea's mother, said.

"Of course my queen." 

The guards quickly did what was told them. After a few minutes the queen walked into her bedroom and wetted a towel, which she put on Marguerite's forehead. Marguerite remained unconscious.

×××××

Meanwhile Roxton was really worried. Everyone, especially Alexia, was trying to comfort him. 

Veronica and Ned started to look for trails, which could be left by Marguerite. When she was sure the others couldn't hear them Veronica started to talk.

"You know Ned, there's something about that girl. I don't trust her."

Malone looked up surprised. He didn't expect this from Veronica, who always gave people a chance. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at Roxton? She is trying to disperse Roxton and Marguerite so she can have him. I'm not going to let that happen."

Ned put a comforting arm around Veronica's shoulders. "It's OK. We'll have to get Aimée back and I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, they come from the future in case you have forgotten. They can't stay here."

Veronica looked at Malone and she leant forward so her lips touched his.

×××××

Summerlee was walking up and down, not noticing that Phoebe and Joseph looked at him concerned.

"Mr. Summerlee, I'm sure they will all return safely. With the little girl." Phoebe said.

Summerlee looked up disordered. "What were you saying? Oh, yes, you're probably right. Of course they will get back safely with Aimée."

However, that wasn't the thing Summerlee was worried about. He had seen the look on Alexia's face when Roxton passed her last night when he wanted to talk to Marguerite. _«She isn't really going after Roxton, is she? Cause if she is, there will be a lot of trouble.»_

×××××

Azalea entered her mother's room with Aimée in her hands. "Mother," she started, "I was thinking. That woman said she wanted her baby back, this baby. What if we let her stay here so she will take care of the little girl? Then I will be able to walk with her sometimes and when I'm dead we have someone who will get the thrown."

Ursula looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes. "Azalea, do you think that's such a good idea? When she has her baby back she will leave this instant."

"Mother, all we have to do is force her to stay here and make her one of us."

Suddenly Marguerite moaned and slowly she opened her eyes. She had no idea were she was. Marguerite tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She heard a woman's voice saying that she had to lay still and that everything would be fine after a good sleep. Marguerite closed her eyes again and fell in a deep dreamless sleep. Azalea and Ursula left the room, to let Marguerite sleep.

×××××

"Malone, Veronica, have you found any sign of Marguerite?" Roxton asked to his friends. 

"Sorry Roxton." Malone replied.

Alexia looked at Roxton with an angry look but he didn't notice that for all he could think of was Marguerite getting safely home with him. Alexia stood up with a sigh and walked to some bushes. There she found a necklace. _«Well, what do we have here? It's probably hers and I should probably give it to Roxton. But if I do that he will keep thinking of her.»_ Alexia put the necklace in her pocket instead of giving it to Roxton.

"I'm going to that village."

Veronica looked astonished. "Roxton you can't do that! You said it yourself that those people weren't friendly!"

"You all don't have to come along with me, I'll understand if you don't."

"Roxton, we're coming with you. I think you can need a little help." Challenger said. The five of them gathered their things and started their walk to the village.

×××××

When Marguerite awakened she didn't know where she was but when Azalea walked in with a crying Aimée in her arms, she remembered. Azalea slowly walked to her and gave Aimée to Marguerite. Marguerite quickly took over Aimée and soon the little girl stopped crying. As though she knew she was finally reunited with her real mother.

"How are you feeling? You got a nasty blow on your head due to one of our guards." Azalea said nicely.

Marguerite looked at the young woman. "Who are you? Where am I? And why did you take my baby?"

Azalea smiled. "Let's start with the first question. My name is Azalea. I am the only daughter of king Casimir and Queen Ursula of Zulta. And that's where you are: in the Zulta-village."

"Well that makes two of my questions answered. What is the answer on my last question? Why did you take my baby?" Marguerite looked Azalea straight in the eyes. She saw tears sparkling. "Well?"

"My husband and I aren't capable of getting any children of ourselves. Three years ago I was pregnant but I got a miscarriage. Our medicine man told me it was to dangerous for me to give birth and that I probably would never be able to give birth. So, when I saw you and the little girl I did something I would never do: I took yours. I'm so sorry."

Marguerite stood up and walked to the young woman. "I think I can understand the way you feel. But it doesn't go away by taking somebody else's baby."

"I know. That's way you have to stay here."

Marguerite looked at Azalea in astonishment. "You must be kidding."

"No. If you stay we will have someone who will follow me up when I die. Besides, you can't leave this place, not alive at least. Well think about it. Dinner will be served at in three hours. I'll be back then and I want to hear your answer, Marguerite. That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes."

__

«Think about what?» Marguerite thought when Azalea was gone. _«It's not like I have a choice. I think the answer is clear: I'm staying. Roxton will certainly enjoy himself with that whore. He doesn't need me. He made that perfectly clear this morning.»_ Marguerite's eyes were filled with tears. Tears of anger and grief. All of a sudden the door opened. In the doorway stood a man. Marguerite stood up from the bed, holding Aimée tight.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking the girl away from you." Marguerite still looked with suspicious eyes to the strange man. "I'm Eloi," the man said, "I'm Boaz nephew."

"Boaz ... ?"

"Boaz is Azalea's husband. Azalea asked me to tell you dinner is ready and that your time's up. Follow me."

Marguerite followed Eloi towards the dining room. When they entered she saw a beautiful room. In the center stood a large table, which was beautiful set for six persons.

"Welcome. Please, sit down." Azalea said friendly. 

Marguerite sat herself down and smiled polite to Eloi when he helped her. "The table is beautiful. It must have been quite much work."

"Well, thank you. Our servants did indeed a great job." Boaz said looking at Azalea.

"Marguerite, have you thought my proposal?" Azalea said softly.

Marguerite doubted about what she would answer. But this was for a short moment. "Yes, I would be honored to stay here."

Azalea looked relieved and stood up to hug Marguerite. Then she backed off with feared eyes. Marguerite turned around and saw her friends standing in the opening. Roxton had paled. Marguerite had never saw him like this.

"Don't you do this to me, Marguerite. I love you, you know that. Please." He whispered.

"There's nothing that can make me change my mind!" she said harsh. 


	4. Problems

Everything's alright ****

Everything's alright

By Tessa

Chapter 4: Problems

Marguerite ran away, still holding Aimée. She ran away from Roxton. Away from everyone, 

especially from Alexia. She didn't want to see the triumph that would be in that girl's eye. Marguerite knew when she had lost. She didn't even want to fight anymore, so she ran.

Everyone looked perplexed. The people from the Zulta-village as well as the explorers. Then Roxton turned around also and followed Marguerite. After a few minutes he found her in one of the rooms of the little castle. He knocked on the door and when she didn't responded he entered the room and saw Aimée lying in a cradle. He walked towards Marguerite but she backed off.

"Marguerite, please, listen to me."

"NO!" Marguerite turned around. "I know when I lost Roxton. I got used to it. You're a free man again, who can do whatever he want." While she said this she turned her head away from Roxton for she didn't want him to see how much that hurt. How much it hurt to know that he would go right to Alexia.

"Marguerite, listen to me. I love you. I will always love you and Aimée. You know that. Please, please go back home with me. Let me hold you in my arms again. Let me be able to take little walks with you and Aimée. Please."

"No. I'm staying. Please go now."

Roxton grabbed Marguerite but she turned around, pulling back her arm out of Roxton's grip. "Get the hell out of here this instant!" She yelled.

Roxton did what she asked. _«I'm not giving up on you Marguerite! You and Aimée will be with me again. And you know it. You know I love you. What is wrong with you? You never behaved like this anymore. Not since Aimée has been born. Why can't you just trust me and tell me what's wrong? Why?»_

××××× 

"What do you mean we can't leave this place!" Veronica asked with an affected politeness. Her voice was trembling of anger. Malone looked worried at her. He head never seen her so angry. Not even with Marguerite. 

"You can't leave." Azalea said. "Just not tonight. Please have dinner with us." 

That did it. Veronica flew to the young native woman but abruptly stood still when she heard a soft voice say that she would appreciate it if they would stay for dinner. Veronica turned around and saw Marguerite standing in the door opening. 

"OK. We'll stay. But tomorrow morning we'll leave at dawn." Veronica saw Alexia's face. "Well, maybe at noon." Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Challenger and Malone followed her, leaving Marguerite and Alexia with the king and his family.

×××××

"Joseph, Phoebe, let's go. We'll going after them." Summerlee said. _«I hope I'm not to late. Knowing Marguerite she already has said things she wished she hadn't.»_

The three of them walked trough the jungle when all of a sudden raptors appeared out of nowhere. Summerlee shot three times but it was too late. A raptor jumped on him. Joseph quickly fired a shot, killing the beast. He and Phoebe ran to the professor to see how he was.

×××××

"Did you heard that?" Marguerite ran over to her friends. "Gun shots. O my God." Marguerite realized Roxton still wasn't back. She started running. After a few yards she saw a man kneeled down over another man. Her heard stopped. 

"Roxton?" She tried to let her voice speak the words as normal as she could. When she came closer she gave a relieved sigh. Roxton turned around and then Marguerite saw Summerlee lying on the ground. "O my God. Roxton is he ... "

"No, Joseph was just in time. But he is badly wounded." Two villagers ran over with a stretcher. They put Summerlee on it and carried him back to the castle, followed by a dismayed Roxton and a dismayed Marguerite. 

When they were back at the castle the other members came nearer. Veronica gasped. "O my God! What happened?"

"There were those beasts ... " Joseph said. He couldn't speak further because Ursula had come in and said that to the villagers that they should put him in the next room. She should take care of his wounds. Marguerite followed Ursula, but she said that it would better for Summerlee to rest. Marguerite nodded and went outside, to her own room. Roxton saw it and followed her.

"Marguerite ... " His voice was soft. Marguerite turned around and threw herself in Roxton's arms. Tears were streaming down her face. Roxton let her cry. Didn't even try to comfort her for he thought being here and holding her and just let her cry was the best thing to do right now.

"Roxton, he can't die. Please tell me he won't die." Marguerite turned her tearful face up to Roxton. Roxton looked at her, not knowing what to say. Marguerite saw him hesitating. "No. Don't even say a word about Summerlee. Cause when he dies I don't think I could survive that." Marguerite turned away, but immediately she turned back, looking Roxton in the eyes. "Please John, please hold me in your arms." Roxton complied with this request eagerly. But neither Roxton nor Marguerite saw Alexia standing behind the half open door.

×××××

Malone had taken the first watch over Summerlee, in spite of Ursula's protests. After three hours Challenger came to take over. "Get some rest my boy. You look exhausted." Malone nodded a yes and went to his room. When he was walking down the hall he bumped into Eloi. 

"You are Malone aren't you?" Eloi said.

"Yes. And you are ... ?"

"I'm Eloi. Boaz nephew. I must say that we are very happy that Marguerite decided to stay with us." When Eloi spoke those words his eyes softened. Malone saw this. _«Not again! Why is it that all the men on the plateau are attracted to Marguerite? Don't they see that she's already in love.»_

"Yeah, I certainly believe that. But I think she won't be able to stay that long." Malone saw Eloi's eyes hardening and he quickly went to his room.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Veronica. I bumped into Eloi in the hall."

"What did he say?"

"That they were glad that Marguerite had decided to stay. Veronica, you had to see the look in his eyes. I think he has a crush on Marguerite." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me. How is Summerlee?"

"He's stable now. Well, let's get some rest.

×××××

Aimée suddenly started to cry. Marguerite stood up and took the little girl in her arms. Roxton immediately stood beside the both of them. The memory of Aimée being ill still haunted him sometimes. Especially when she cried.

"What's wrong?" Roxton asked. Marguerite smiled.

"She's just hungry." And as she walked to the bed, she passed Roxton and gave him a kiss. Still neither of them noticed Alexia who was getting really angry.

Alexia had enough of it. She turned around. _«If I can't have him, she can't have him!»_ But Alexia had no idea what she could do, so she decided to join her friends.

"Alexia, how are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Just fine." Alexia said snappish.

"You're nuts." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You're nuts. Walking after Roxton like a puppy dog. Thinking you're in love with him. It will not work this time, Alexia. Roxton doesn't love you like all the other men you seduced. Marguerite is the only woman for him. And his baby girl."

Alexia walked towards Phoebe with a raised hand. Suddenly she turned around and walked out of the room. Joseph came in and looked with questioned eyes to Phoebe. Phoebe didn't want to answer any question at the moment and she went to her bed.

×××××

__

«How does she dare to say that. Roxton will be mine! He will love me!» But thinking this, Alexia also remembered what she had just seen. Suddenly she stood still. She noticed that she stood before Marguerite's room. She heard voices and she decided to stay and listen.

"Marguerite, you have to come back with me. You know I love you."

"I know John." Marguerite sighted. "John, was everything quite as simple as you say it. Just go home with you. I would give mostly everything for that. But it's just not possible."

"Why is it not possible? Why?"

Marguerite swallowed. "Because they said they would kill me if I left. And I'm almost certain they will do the same to all of you."

Roxton looked at his love. He mostly never saw her like this. So afraid. He took her in his arms and whispered "We'll find some way out. When Summerlee is well enough to travel we're out of here. I promise you."

Alexia smiled devilish. She had her revenge. She shall go to the king and tell him what she had heard. Unfortunately it had to wait till tomorrow morning. Alexia walked back. _«That's the first thing I'm going to do tomorrow.»_

×××××

The next morning Alexia went to the king and told him the story. He immediately called his guards and ordered them to bring Marguerite and the baby to him. Marguerite was just heading to her friends, who were all in Summerlee's room, when to guards kicked the door open. Instinctively she took Aimée in her arms and turned around. Before she knew it the guards grabbed her and brought her to the king and queen.

"You're seriously not thinking that we would let you go, did you?!" The king bellowed at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Thank God that girl heard you and your friend talking." Ursula said. "Because if you like it or not, you're staying. You would be a wonderful wife for Eloi."

Marguerite looked astonished. "Wife? I will be nobody's wife but Roxton's." 

"In that cause, give the baby to me. And you two, bring her to a cell." Ursula said.

"No! Not Aimée. You will never touch her you hear me!" But Ursula was now standing before Marguerite and took Aimée away from her. The guards brought Marguerite to a cell. When they had closed to door behind her, Marguerite heard a voice. 

"Why did you have to go back to him? You knew he would be mine!"

Marguerite turned around and saw Alexia standing on the other site of the bars. "He will never be yours!"

"Or yours. You're staying here, forced to get married with Eloi and we all can leave when Summerlee is well enough to travel."

"Why you bitch!"

"I know. Oh yeah, look what I've found." Alexia held Marguerite's locket up. "I think I will tell Roxton that you were taking a walk with Aimée and that suddenly those beast appeared and you didn't make it nor did Aimée." She smiled devilish. "What do you think about that?"

Marguerite paled. "You can't do that."

"Oh yes I can." And with that Alexia turned around and walked away. 

****


	5. Back home

Everything's alright ****

Everything's alright

by Tessa

Chapter 5: Back home

"Roxton, Roxton." Alexia came running into Summerlee's room.

"Shh, not so loud. Summerlee is finally asleep. Tomorrow we can leave this place." Roxton said. "That reminds me, I have to tell Marguerite that we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Euhm ... that's what I wanted to tell you."

"That you're happy we can leave this place?" Veronica voice dropped with sarcasm.

Alexia noticed it, but she continued telling what she had to say. "No, it's this." Alexia showed Marguerite's locket to the others.

"That's Marguerite's. Where did you find it?" Roxton asked.

"Outside, in some bushes. I was taking a little walk when I heard a woman scream. I ran to the place where the screaming came from and when I got there I saw a woman lying on the ground, strongly holding a baby. Those beast, they were eating her." Alexia started to cry at the thought of the sight. "I hid myself in some bushes and there I found it." Alexia, still sobbing looked at Roxton. He had become very pale, just like the others. Roxton turned around and walked away. He didn't want to see any one right now.

×××××

Meanwhile Marguerite had been taken out of her cell and had been brought to a big room in the top of a castle tower. The guard locked the room carefully, so she wouldn't be able to escape. A young girl introduced herself as her maid but Marguerite paid no attention to the girl. She walked towards the window, sat herself down at the sill and started to cry. 

"Come my dear, there is nothing to cry for." She heard Ursula's voice suddenly say. Marguerite 

didn't look up, just stared out of the window. "My dear, why aren't you happy? You're still alive, will have a wonderful husband and have a beautiful daughter." Ursula handed Aimée over to Marguerite, who closed Aimée lovingly in her arms. _«Oh yes. I'm still alive but Roxton thinks I'm dead and Aimée as well.» _She thought. 

"I will leave you now. In a week from now the ceremony will take place. Tomorrow there will come someone to start making the dress. She'll be here at nine so be ready." Ursula left the room.

Marguerite looked down at Aimée who was making sweet little sounds of happiness. "Oh Aimée, what do we do now? We're stuck here, forever. We'll never see him again. You will grow up without him, but you will know he is your father, I shall see to that. I will tell you everything about him." Tears started welling up in her eyes again.

×××××

"Eloi, do you really think it's a good idea to marry that woman? She'll never love you." Boaz said to his nephew.

"But I love her and I want her to be mine. Thank God Ursula took care of that."

"Yes Eloi, mother took care of it. She's not staying here because she want to, mother and father forced her!" Azalea said. Eloi didn't want to listen anymore to all this and walked away. "Ok. Walk away! That will solve everything!" Boaz put a hand on his wife's arm to calm here. Azalea looked up at him. "Oh Boaz, it's just not fair. The girl ruined everything for her and the man. I really like both of them."

"I know darling, I know. We'll help them. We'll think of something to help them."

"But they're leaving tomorrow morning!"

"Than we have to be fast." Boaz looked lovely at his wife.

×××××

__

«NO! They can't be dead. They just can't be!» Roxton thought. He really had needed some space and had taken a walk. Unconsciously he had walked to the place where Alexia said it all had happened. He stood still. He spotted the area for the rest of the bodies, but he saw nothing. He didn't even saw any raptor's footprints. There was nothing, just nothing. Suddenly he turned around, pointing his gun at Boaz.

"What do you want!" He said sharp.

"A little talk with you Roxton, about Marguerite." Boaz said. Roxton's eyes were being filled with tears.

"What about Marguerite. She's dead as well for my little girl. So I guess there's nothing to talk about."

"I do think there is something to talk about. Let's start with Alexia, will we?" Roxton cocked his eyebrows for he didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that the girl was following you like a puppy dog? That's way Marguerite wanted to stay here in the first place for she saw that Alexia did everything she could just to keep you away from her." Roxton looked at the native man with perplexed eyes. He couldn't believe what he just had heard.

"You mean that she planned all this? That she killed Marguerite?" 

Boaz smiled. "No my friend. She didn't kill Marguerite." Roxton really became confused, so Boaz quickly continued. "Yesterday afternoon she has seen you and Marguerite in a cozy embrace and that she finally understood that you would never stop loving Marguerite and that you would do everything to get her back. So she decided it was time for some revenge and she heard the two of you talking about getting away and she knew that my father-in-law would never let he go. She went to him early today and he got furious. He locked her up in one of the tower chambers."

"So you mean ... She's alive?"

"As well for your baby girl." Boaz said. Roxton gave a cry of joy. Then he felt anger burning up inside him. Boaz saw it. "Please don't do anything foolish Roxton. Azalea and I have a plan. Tonight, in Summerlee's room, we'll explain it." Roxton nodded a yes and both men went inside for lunch.

×××××

That night, at twelve o'clock, Azalea and Boaz told the other members, except of Alexia, Phoebe and Joseph for they went to bed early, what had happened.

"That little whore!" Veronica spat. "I told you Malone, I told you! Oh, she'll regret the day that she met me!"

"Veronica, calm down. Everything's alright now." Roxton said warmly. Everyone saw how happy he was with the news that Marguerite still was alive, they all were though.

"But what do we have to do now?" Summerlee said with a soft voice for he was still very weak.

"You all leave tomorrow as planned."

"And leave Marguerite here? No way!" Roxton interrupted.

"As I said ... You will all leave tomorrow as planned. You go back to your home and stay there till tomorrow. Tomorrow morning you all try to help those kids back to their own place and after that you'll come back here and Marguerite will be standing by that open field and you all can go back home."

"But way wait till tomorrow afternoon?" Malone and Challenger said in unison.

"It's safer. Besides the wedding won't take place till next week."

"What wedding?" Roxton said. Boaz looked at Roxton, saying nothing. "What wedding?" Roxton said demandingly.

"I didn't tell you? I thought I did. Well, it must have slipped my mind then. Marguerite has been forced to marry my nephew, Eloi. He's got a crush on her."

"I knew it." Malone said satisfied but immediately colored red when Roxton gave him an angry look. "But I also know that she loves you pal." He said quickly.

"Still I think it's safer to get her out of her today." Challenger said. Though Boaz managed to convince the explorers that it was better to wait till tomorrow.

The next morning the eight of them walked through the gates heading back home. Marguerite was forced to watch her five friends leave.

"You see my girl," Ursula said, "They don't give a damn about you. They just took everything that Alexia has said for granted. You much better of here." Marguerite swallowed and fought back her tears. She didn't want all of them to see how much it hurt to see her friends leave. Ursula, Eloi and king Casimir left the room but Azalea and Boaz stayed.

"Why are you still here? Just take a good laugh at me I suppose." Marguerite snapped.

"No." Azalea said softly. "We want to tell you something."

"Yeah, how nice it is that I'm forced to marry Elio or what ever his name is!"

"Will you shut your mouth just once and listen to me!" Azalea flied out. Marguerite, and Boaz as well, looked surprised. Azalea never had raised her voice. "We **need** to tell you something." She continued softer.

"Marguerite," Boaz filled in, "We know what Alexia has done. And your friends know it as well." 

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Roxton knows you're still alive. Tomorrow morning they will help those three youngster to go back to their place and tomorrow afternoon they will come back here to take you and Aimée with them."

Marguerite was speechless. She couldn't believe that Azalea and Boaz were helping her. She whispered an apology. But none of them knew that queen Ursula had heard every word that had been said.

×××××

"Casimir, maybe it's better to have the wedding tomorrow afternoon." Queen Ursula said.

"But my dear, why the rush? You said to me we had no fear of her friends anymore." The king replied.

"Well, that has changed. Our daughter and son-in-law are helping her to escape."

"What? Is she nuts? Doesn't she know that she won't see that baby ever again?" The king started walking around in the room. Then he said "You're right my dear. The wedding will be tomorrow afternoon.

×××××

The next morning the members and youngsters were having breakfast. Only the youngsters and Summerlee had had a good night rest for Challenger, Malone, Veronica and Roxton had worked all night to fix the plane they had come with.

"I got some news for you." Challenger said. "You'll be able to go home again." Joseph and Phoebe were really happy but Alexia's face was clear what she thought about this news.

"Oh Alexia, isn't it wonderful? We'll go home!"

"Yeah and who's gonna fly the plane? Ever thought of that?" Alexia said with sarcasm.

"Well missy, I thought if I told Joseph what to do you'll be home in no time." Malone said.

"Do you all finished your dinner? Than we can go." Roxton said.

Challenger stayed at the treehouse, as well for Summerlee for he was still a bit weak. The rest headed to the plane. Malone said what Joseph had to do and than it was time to leave. Alexia and Phoebe climbed into the plane. Joseph started the engine and in a few minutes they were in the air. Just as sudden as the first time the bright light was there again and than the plane disappeared.

"Well, time to save Marguerite's ass once again." Roxton said with a big grin on his face. Than he saw a man running towards them. It was Boaz. 

"Roxton, you have to come with me this instant. Ursula has planned the wedding for today."

"What?!" Malone, Roxton and Veronica said in unbelieving.

"She heard Azalea and me explain the plane to Marguerite. If we don't hurry were too late."

Quickly they went on their way to the Zulta-village. When they arrived, the wedding had already started. 

"If any one objects that these two people are spending the rest of their life together then let him speak now or forever holds his peace." The minister said.

"I object." Everyone looked up in shock. Marguerite sighed of relief. But it was not over yet. Eloi took his knife and put it on Marguerite's throat.

"You will never have her, you hear me! She'll be mine!" Eloi tried to get away, still holding Marguerite. Marguerite, however, didn't like to be hold like this and she punched Eloi with her elbow in his stomach. Eloi collapsed and his grip on Marguerite loosened. Marguerite first ran to Ursula and picked Aimée out of her arms. Than she ran to Roxton with a lot of angry villagers behind her.

"Quickly, to the forest. There you will be all save and you can return home."

Just in time the members had disappeared into the forest. Veronica and Malone kept running, not noticing that Roxton had stopped to close Marguerite and Aimée in his arms.

"I'm so glad you both are alright. You have no idea what it felt like to hear Alexia say that the two of you were eaten by raptors. It broke my heart."

Marguerite put her fingers on his mouth. "Shh, don't think about that. I'm fine and Aimée is fine and everything's alright." She leaned forward and her lips touched Roxton's softly.

"Hey, you to love birds. Can we go back home?" Malone said. A smiling Veronica stood behind him.

"Perfect timing Malone, as always." Roxton said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, let's go home. I really think that's a good idea." Marguerite shivered at the thought of being home again. The treehouse was her home now. She loved this place for she had found love here. Love from her friends and a special love from Roxton.

****

The End

****


End file.
